fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Letni sen: Asia jest super/Wszystko zaczęło się od kartkówki
600px|center|link=Letni sen: Asia jest super Drugi odcinek serii "Letni sen: Asia jest super". Opis Jeden obcy. Jeden kebab. Czas. Paradoks. Utracony przyjaciel. A to wszystko przez kartkówkę. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Van Stomm *Xavier Johnson *Fred Johnson *Shiri Flynn *Justin Flynn *Sabrina Hirano *Olivia Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Ginger Hirano *Marlene Du Bois (wspomniana) *Senna mentorka Asia (wspomniana) *Bruse Van Stomm (wspomniany) *Stefa Hirano (wspomniana) *Fretka Johnson (wspomniana) *Fineasz Flynn (wspomniany) *Ferb Fletcher (wspomniany) *Felie Fletcher (wspomniana) *Nicole Van Stomm (wspomniana) Fabuła Materia zaczęła przybierać ludzkie kształty. Po chwili wiatr zniknął, a w centrum anomalii, zamiast bezkształtnej masy, stał młody chłopak. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Ulica była pusta, nie widział ani jednej żywej duszy. Xavier już dawno uciekł, więc przybysz nie mógł go zobaczyć. Ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami, dochodząc przy tym do wniosku, że wiatr, który towarzyszył jego pojawieniu się, musiał zmusić mieszkańców okolicznych domów, do pochowania się w nich. Nastolatek wszedł na chodnik i ruszył prosto przed siebie, w nadziei, że spotka kogoś znajomego. Westchnął. - Dobrze jest wrócić do domu. - wyszeptał cicho. Nagle przystanął. Coś było nie tak. Nie rozpoznawał budynku na przeciw, którego właśnie stał. Rozejrzał się ponownie, tym razem zwracając uwagę na wszystkie szczegóły. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ulica znacznie się rożni od tej którą znał. Większość domów wyglądała znajomo, ale niektóre były całkiem obce. Chłopak zaniepokoił się nie na żarty. - Oj, namieszaliśmy... Muszę koniecznie znaleźć Freda. Johnson wracał do domu nerwowo pogwizdując. Piękna pogoda, niezwykły zachód słońca i ciepła, przyjemna temperatura, nie sprawiała, że był tego wieczoru zadowolony. Wręcz przeciwnie. Właśnie wraz z bratem, Kelly i Marlene dokonali niestandardowej zemsty na Brusie Van Stommie. Teraz bał się, że ten obmyśli odwet za jego występek. Ponadto obawiał się reakcji panny Tjinder, której wraz z Xavierem obiecali zakup sukienki, za pomoc. Oczywiście nie wywiązali się z umowy. Szatyn obawiał się reakcji dziewczyny, bo wiedział, że Kelly nie lubi jak się ją wystawia do wiatru. W tej chwili nawet najmniejsze głupstwo, typu szelest liści, było w stanie go przestraszyć. Jednak zamiast oczekiwanego szmeru, mogącego sugerować, że ktoś go śledzi, usłyszał jak ktoś wykrzykuje jego imię. Natychmiast zerwał się do biegu. Znał ten głos, znał bardzo dobrze. Bruse. - Fred, zaczekaj! - usłyszał. Kroki jego prześladowcy stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Od kiedy on tak szybko biegał?! - No stój, do jasnej... - mówił chłopak. Był już tak blisko, Fred niemalże czuł jego oddech na karku. W końcu Johnson, poczuł jak jego oprawca złapał go za kaftan, przy tym niemalże go przewracając. "Już po mnie." - pomyślał. Zamknął oczy i odwrócił się powoli. Kiedy uniósł powieki, oprócz przerażenia, poczuł dekoncentrację. Zamiast Brusa stał przed nim jakiś niski chłopak. Miał nieco opaloną skórę, kruczoczarne włosy zaczesane do tyłu, lekko zadarty nos i brązowe oczy. Jak Bruse nie wyglądał, ale jednocześnie, coś sprawiało, że czuło się między nimi niepokojące podobieństwo. Brunet także przyglądał się Fredowi zmieszany. - Dlaczego uciekałeś? - spytał wreszcie. Johnson niemalże podskoczył słysząc głos tak zaskakująco podobny do głosu jego prześladowcy. Znów zaczął rozmyślać nad najlepszą drogą ucieczki. Wtedy nieznajomy dodał: - Przecież jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wtedy szatyn otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Te słowa wystarczyły by go zatrzymać i przegonić wszystkie natrętne myśli o ucieczce. Przyjaciele? To istotny fakt. Z tym, że oprócz brata, Fred nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. - Dlaczego milczysz? Coś się stało? - spytał nieznajomy. Wtedy Fred zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że od jakiegoś czasu, z szeroko otwartą buzią, przyglądał się chłopakowi w milczeniu. Natychmiast po zorientowaniu się, zamknął usta. Jednak po chwili otworzył je ponownie, by się wreszcie odezwać: - Czy... - zmarszczył brwi i przełkną ślinę. - Czy my się znamy? - O nie. - westchnął nieznajomy. - Nie jesteś tym Fredem, którego szukam. - To znaczy? - Ja... to naprawdę, naprawdę długa historia. - Mamy czas. - stwierdził Fred. Sam się sobie dziwił. Jeszcze przed chwilą uciekał przed tym chłopakiem, a teraz rozmawia z nim jak gdyby nigdy nic. W jeszcze większe zdumienie wprawiał go fakt, że słyszy głos swojego prześladowcy, a widzi kogoś całkiem innego. - Będziemy rozmawiać na ulicy? - Nie zaproszę obcego kolesia do domu. - Nazywam się Baljeet. - chłopak uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. - Widzisz, już nie jestem obcy. - mówił wyciągając rękę do współrozmówcy. Johnson po chwili namysłu uścisnął mu dłoń i odparł: - Fred. - Wiem. To teraz mnie zaprosisz? - Nie. - powiedział, a po chwili namysłu dodał: - Ale możemy pójść na kebaba. - Boisz się zaprosić mnie do swojego domu, na swój teren, ale nie boisz się wyjść ze mną w obce miejsce na kebaba? - Baljeet uniósł brew. - Jakbyś postanowił mnie zabić, będzie więcej światków. Słysząc te słowa, brunet po prostu się roześmiał. Fred po chwili także się uśmiechnął. Piętnaście minut później chłopcy siedzieli w jakimś barze i objadali się kebabem. - Oooo! - wrzasnął Baljeet tak, że Johnson aż podskoczył. - Wiedziałeś, że w menu mają sałatki warzywne?! - No, wiedziałem... - To dlaczego ich nie zamówiłeś?! - Bo tu się przychodzi na kebaba, a nie na warzywa. Brunet spojrzał na niego, jak na kogoś ułomnego, po czym sam pobiegł zamówić sobie sałatkę. Po chwili wrócił z całą miską warzyw. Fred wpatrywał się w niego zdumiony, kiedy ten wręcz pożerał rzodkiewki. - Zjadłbym marchewkę. Ciekawe dlaczego jej tu nie podali? - Wybacz, że ci przerywam tez zdrowy posiłek... - zaczął. - Ale miałeś mi chyba coś opowiedzieć. - Tak! Tak! Już zaczynam... Zaczęło się to u was w ogródku. - Nie czaję. - Nie przerywaj mi! Kiedy skończę, wszystko zrozumiesz. Wracając, zaczęło się to u was w ogródku... Był piękny słoneczny dzień. Ptaszki ćwierkają, i tak dalej. Twój brat postanowił zbudować wehikuł do podróży w czacie. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta. Nie nauczył się na kartkówkę. Dostał pałę. Kiedy nauczyciel nie widział, ten cwaniak zrobił zdjęcie tej klasówki. Potem Xavier przygotował sobie odpowiedzi i chciał cofnąć się w czasie, aby móc dostarczyć je swojej wcześniejszej wersji... *** Trzech chłopców stało w ogródku. Baljeet i drugi z Johnsonów gotowi byli przystać na pomysł Xaviera. - Jeet, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! - powiedział Fred. - Helo! A ja?! Też tu jestem! - upominał się Xavier, Van Stomm jednak nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi i odezwał się do Freda: - Budowaliście już kiedyś wehikuł czasu? - Nie, ale robiliśmy kiedyś pięciowymiarowe samochodziki. To będzie pestka. Chodźmy po części. - Hej! Czy ktoś tu w ogóle zwraca na mnie uwagę? To mój projekt i moja inicjatywa! Nie możecie mnie olewać! - złościł się Xavier. Często bywał zazdrosny o więź łączącą jego brata z Baljeetem. Jednak czasem potrafił znaleźć plusy takich sytuacji. - Albo dobra, olewajcie mnie. Sami budujcie tę maszynę. Odwalicie za mnie całą brudną robotę. Po niecałej godzinie wehikuł był już gotowy. Chłopcy umiejscowili się wygodnie w wehikule i cofnęli się do dnia kartkówki. - Okej, brat. - zaczął Fred. - Masz godzinę na dostarczenie sobie odpowiedzi. - Świetnie, - odparł Xavier. - Stoję na przystanku za rogiem. Po co mi godzina? Wystarczy mi pięć minut! - stwierdził zadowolony i ruszył w stronę ulicy. Fred i Baljeet poszli za nim. Blondyn ujrzał na przystanku już swoją wcześniejszą wersję. Wystarczyło tylko do niego podejść i dostarczyć kartkę z odpowiedziami. Nagle poczuł jak coś uderzyło go w plecy. Runął jak długi na chodnik. Obejrzał się i zobaczył leżącą na nim dziewczynę ze związanymi oczami. Obok nich leżał jednokołowiec. - Przepraszam, ja... - zaczęła dziewczyna odsłaniając opaskę. - O, hej Xav, jak leci? - Sabrina?! Co ty wyrabiasz? - Jeżdżę na jednokołowcu z opaską na oczach. Wiesz, że lubię sporty ekstremalne. - To nie sporty ekstremalne, to samobójstwo. Dziewczyno, jesteś uzależniona od adrenaliny, powinnaś się leczyć. - mówił Xavier. Spojrzał na przystanek. Autobus właśnie odjechał, zabierając ze sobą uczniów. - Cholera. Chłopak zawrócił do brata i jego przyjaciela. - Musimy dostać się do szkoły. - powiedział. - To może być trudne. - stwierdził Fred. - Amandy nie ma, nie podwiezie nas, a garaż jest zamknięty, nie weźmiemy rowerów. - Musimy iść piechotą. - powiedział Baljeet. Do szkoły chłopcy niestety mieli dość daleko (nie bez powodu dojeżdżali autobusem). Wędrówka szybkim tempem zajęła im mniej więcej 50 minut. - Xavier, masz 5 minut by dostarczyć przeszłemu sobie gotowca. - stwierdził Fred. Po tych słowach jego brat pomknął jak szalony, w stronę szkoły. Był już przy drzwiach, kiedy one otworzyły się na oścież i walnęły Xaviera prosto w nos. Jakaś nauczycielka właśnie opuszczała budynek i nie zauważyła, że blondyn chce wejść do środka. - Od kiedy twój brat ma takiego pecha? - zapytał Baljeet. - Nie mam pojęcia, Xavier to dziecię szczęścia. - odparł Fred. Blondyn przemierzał korytarze. Przed chwilą zadzwonił dzwonek. Nauczyciel już szedł otwierać klasę. Xav jeszcze zdąży wcisnąć sobie samemu kartę z odpowiedziami, był już tak blisko. Kiedy nagle... Pac, fiknął koziołka i runął jak długi na podłogę. To wszystko przez to, że jakiś pacan schylił się by zawiązać buta. Xavier potkną się o niego i dosłownie przeleciał nad nim. A tak się składało, że tym pacanem był jego kuzyn Justin. Chłopak skończył wiązać buta, wstał i spojrzał z szyderczym uśmiechem na Xaviera. - Co jest, Xav? - spytał podając mu rękę. - Wyrosły ci skrzydła? - Bardzo śmieszne. - Nie wszedłeś przypadkiem do klasy? - Tak, jestem tam. - Sklonowałeś się? - Nie, odbyłem podróż w czasie. Chciałem dać sobie odpowiedzi do kartkówki. Byłem godzinę do przodu i mi się nie udało, uwierzysz? - To pewnie przez mechanizm dziadka. - Jakiego dziadka? - To nie osoba, tylko program w czasoprzestrzeni! Zapobiega powstawaniu paradoksów i alternatywnych linii czasowych. - Można go złamać? - Jasne. Ale nie polecam tego robić. Moja siostra to kiedyś zrobiła i mieliśmy przez to niemałe kłopoty. - Ale skoro jest ten mechanizm to dlaczego pozwala nam rozmawiać ze sobą? - Najwidoczniej nasza rozmowa nie wpływa znacząco na linię czasu w przeciwieństwie do twojej kartkówki. Po rozmowie z Justinem, Xavier, Fred i Baljeet wrócili do swoich czasów. Pierwsze co zrobili to udali się do swojej kuzynki, Shiri Flynn. *** - Chwila! Chwila! Stop! - krzyknął Fred. - Co?! - oburzył się Baljeet. - Przerywasz mi moją retrospekcję. Jestem w połowie. - Zaczynam już rozumieć, że namieszaliście w czasie i stworzyliście linię czasową, w której mieszkam. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że mam parę pytań. Po pierwsze: Dlaczego wszystko dzieje się tak szybko? - A co? Mam opowiadać wolniej? Spoko mogę cię traktować zapychaczami w stylu: Po drodze do Shiri spotkaliśmy dwie dziewczyny. Słyszałem jak jedna mówiła „Nie rozumiem dlaczego dla wielu to francuski jest językiem miłości. Serio, dlaczego akurat on? Dla mnie niemiecki brzmi uroczo. Nie, nie żartuję.”... - Dobra, zapomnij o tym pytaniu. Kim jest Sabrina? - To córka Stefy Hirano, przyjaciółki waszej mamy. Często się odwiedzają, dzięki temu i Sabrinę znamy bardzo dobrze. - Odwiedzają się? To nasza mama żyje?! - Oczywiście! To w waszej linii czasowej... - Fred posmutniał, co nieco zbiło Baljeeta z pantałyku. - Ojej, strasznie mi przykro... Nie wiedziałem. - Nie szkodzi. Wracajmy do pytań. Kim jest Justin? - To wasz kuzyn. - Fred spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Brat Shiri. No nie mów, że ich nie znasz! Wszędzie ich pełno! To dzieci brata waszej mamy. - Aaa! Dzieci Ferba? My mamy tylko kuzynkę Felie. - Nie! Dzieci Fineasza! Nie bez powodu nazywają się Flynn! - To on też żyje?! - O rany, boję się pytać kto jeszcze w waszym świecie jest martwy. Dobra... Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Tak. Nie da się nie zauważyć, że odstawiasz Xaviera na dalszy plan. Dlaczego? - Noo... To z tobą się przyjaźnię. W naszej linii czasowej jesteśmy ze sobą bardzo blisko. Nigdy nie potrafiłem dogadać się z Xavem, a w wasze relacje nie ingeruję. - Okej, rozumiem. Wracaj do retrospekcji. *** Chłopcy siedzieli na przeciwko Shiri na leżakach w jej ogródku. - Zapomnijcie! Nic wam nie powiem! Nie macie pojęcia jakie naginanie czasu jest niebezpieczne! Ktoś może zginąć! - Zginąć?! - spytał Xavier. - Shiri, tu chodzi tylko o głupią kartkówkę! - Kartkówka czy nie, bawienie się czasem to nie zabawa. - A masło to nie masło. - wtrącił Jeet. Rozbawiło go to, że Shiri stwierdziła, że bawienie się nie jest zabawą. *** - Miało być bez zapychaczy. - powiedział Fred. - No ale powiedz, nie śmieszy cię, że bawienie się nie jest zabawą? - Przejdź do konkretów. - Dobra, ty ponuraku! Będę się streszczał. *** Ostatecznie Shiri stwierdziła, że zdania nie zmieni. Wtedy trójka chłopców wymyśliła iście genialny plan. Xavier i Baljeet mieli zagadać Shiri, a tymczasem Fred pod pretekstem pójścia do łazienki miał zakraść się do jej piwnicy i odnaleźć plany wehikułu. *** - Nie, wyolbrzymiaj. To nie jest iście genialny plan. - Znów mi przerwałeś! - Dobra, dobra, mów dalej. *** Fred ruszył w stronę piwnicy. Otwierał drzwi, jednak zatrzymał go głos. - Co ty robisz? - mówiła Olivia Tijnder, najlepsza przyjaciółka Flynnówny. - Shiri poprosiła bym jej coś przyniósł. - Shiri nikomu nie pozwala wchodzić do swojej piwnicy. Shiri!!! - Czy to Olivia? - spytała Shiri. - Dlaczego ona tak krzyczy? Xavier i Baljeet spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem. - Sprawdzę to. - powiedział Van Stomm i ruszył w stronę domu. Wszedł do środka i zastał Freda, trzymającego klamkę od drzwi piwnicznych, który bał się poruszyć oraz Olivię, zmierzającą szybkim krokiem w jego stronę. Dziewczyna była gotowa zostać rasową konfidentką i naskarżyć na wszystko Shiri. Baljeet złapał ją za ramiona i nie chciał puścić. Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Freda. Ten szybko wszedł do piwnicy. - Przepuść mnie Baljeet. - Dobrze, ale muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć. - Czyżby? - Wiem, że nie zdołam cię przekonać, żebyś nic nie mówiła Shiri... - Słusznie. - ...a jak ona się dowie, że włamaliśmy się do jej piwnicy, to nas pozabija... - Słusznie. - ...więc zanim zostanę trupem, chcę ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham. - Słusznie. Zaraz... Chwila, co? - Kocham cię, Olivio Tijnder. - Łał. Nie spodziewałam się. Naprawdę, po raz pierwszy nie wiem co powiedzieć, ale... strasznie mi się to podoba. - To znaczy, że też mnie kochasz? - Ja, ja... Nie wiem! Zaskoczyłeś mnie! To miłe, przyznaję. No ale, ale... Nie wiem. Baljeet zerknął na drzwi od piwnicy. Fred stał w ich progu i trzymał plany w ręku. Wpatrywał się w nich osłupiały. - No cóż, nie będę czekał aż się zastanowisz. Jutro będę trupem. - powiedział i skradł jej pocałunek. Po chwili odsunął się od jej twarzy z uśmiechem i wyszedł do ogródka. - Xavier idziemy, powiedział. - Co się tak dziwnie uśmiechasz Jeet? - spytała Shiri. Po chwili do ogródka weszła rozradowana Tjinder. - O, Olivia jesteś cała w skowronkach. Co wam się stało? - Nic takiego. - powiedziała brunetka rumieniąc się. Przez urocze wyznanie miłości Baljeeta całkiem zapomniała o skradzionych planach. Dzięki planom Shiri chłopcy poprawili parametry w wehikule. Zadowolonemu Xavierowi udało się wreszcie dostarczyć gotowca swojej pierwotnej wersji. Szczęśliwy z powodzenia swojej misji udał się do garażu znaleźć dogodne miejsce do ukrycia wehikułu. Chłopcy zgodnie stwierdzili, że może im się na coś jeszcze przydać. - Hej, Baljeet! Chodź razem odbędziemy podróż w czasie! We dwójkę! Mam kilka fajnych pomysłów na zmienienie czasu. - Fred, to niebezpieczne. Myślę, że nie ma takiej potrzeby abyśmy coś zmieniali. - Przestań! - chłopak machnął ręką. - Nie bądź nudziarzem. Mam wyniki lotto z wczorajszego losowania. Dostarczmy je swoim przeszłym wersjom, będziemy milionerami! - Kuszące! Ale czy to nie zbyt egoistyczne? - A akcja Xaviera nie była egoistyczna? Z kartkówki, z której powinien mieć pałę dostanie szóstkę! To też egoistyczne. Zresztą jeśli nie chcesz tego robić to zrób coś heroicznego. Uratuj swoją mamę przed śmiercią. - mówił Fred. Baljeet zbladł. - Nie pomyślałem o tym. - Widzisz ile dobrego możemy zrobić? - No dobrze, zróbmy to. - To ja skreślę lotto, a ty ocalisz swoją mamę. - Mamy tylko jeden wehikuł. - A ja mam maszynę do klonowania wszystkiego. - powiedział Fred wyjmując jakieś ustrojstwo z kieszeni. Strzelił w wehikuł i na jego miejscu pojawiły się dwie takie maszyny. - Weź jeszcze dla Xaviera. Żeby się nie pokapował, że podróżujemy w czasie. - Dobry plan. *** - I tak to właśnie było. Oddzielnie udaliśmy się do przyszłości. - mówił Baljeet. - Moja mama zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. A przynajmniej tak mi powiedziano. Chciałem ją przed nim ostrzec. Z tym, że okazało się, że jej śmierć wyglądała inaczej. Została zabita przez jakiegoś kolesia z przyszłości. - Przykro mi. - Spoko, chyba od zawsze miała z nim na pieńku. - To znaczy? Zaraz, chwila... Czy to znaczy, że twoja mama pochodziła z przyszłości?! - Tak, - Baljeet uśmiechnął się. - podróże w czasie mam we krwi. - próbował zażartować, ale znów zmarkotniał. Nie lubił wspominać śmierci matki. - Nie wiem czemu ojciec powiedział nam, że zginęła w wypadku, może stwierdził, że tak będzie nam łatwiej, nie wiem. - westchnął. - Tak czy siak, kiedy zobaczyłem w jaki sposób zginęła, doszedłem do wniosku, że najlepszym sposobem uratowania jej przed śmiercią będzie cofnięcie się jeszcze dalej w przyszłość i ostrzeżenie jej przed tym, tak aby trenowała przed pojedynkiem z tym mordercą. Cofnąłem się w czasie do czasów ich młodości i odwiedziłem klub, do którego najczęściej chodzili na potańcówki. *** Baljeet wszedł do klubu. Ujrzał swojego ojca stojącego przy barze. Podszedł do niego. - Hej, szukam Nicole Van... Strong. Widziałeś ją? - Jak wygląda? - Niska, opalona metyska. - mówił Baljeet marszcząc brwi. Wydawało mu się, że jego rodzice już się znali. - Czy to nie ona? - spytał Buford łapiąc jakąś dziewczynę za ramię. - A nie to tylko Ginger. Ale do twojego opisu pasuje. - Eh, nie jej szukam. - powiedział Baljeet i zaczął się rozglądać. Tymczasem Buford i Ginger rozpoczęli rozmowę. - Widziałeś się ostatnio z Baljeetem? - Nie, on ciągle spędza czas z Izabelą. - Kurrr... Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że tak się stanie! Od tego wypadku... Eh, nieważne. Nie będę się nim przejmować. Chodź zatańczmy. Tymczasem Baljeet nie widząc swojej matki postanowił wrócić do swoich czasów. *** - Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie dla mnie te podróże i, że nie będę się w to bawił. Pomyślałem, że najwyżej wrócę tam z Fredem. Ale zamiast mojego przyjaciela spotkałem ciebie. No i ty mnie nie znałeś. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co takiego zrobiłem, że w tej linii czasu się nie przyjaźnimy. - Gościu spiknąłeś Buforda z Ginger! - Co? - Wtedy na dyskotece! Buford i Ginger są w tej linii czasowej małżeństwem. I mają wrednego syna. Nigdy się tu nie urodziłeś. - O cholera. Muszę to naprawić. Ale nie wiem od czego zacząć... Jak jedna dyskoteka może zniszczyć komuś życie? Fred musisz mi pomóc. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Fred spojrzał uważnie na tego żartownisia, który podawał się za jego przyjaciela. Wyglądał na przerażonego. Naprawdę potrzebował pomocy. No i perspektywa posiadania najlepszego przyjaciela, a także kuzynów i żywej matki pociągała go. Ale szalę przechylił esemes od Marlene, który właśnie dostał: Asia mówi, że ten chłopak namiesza ale trzeba mu pomóc. Nie mam pojęcia o co jej chodzi, ale kazała ci to przekazać, mówiąc, że będziesz wiedział. :) Po chwili ciszy zlękniony a jednocześnie podekscytowany chłopak powiedział: - Pomogę ci.